una mirada prohibida
by Hana Yamazakura
Summary: la vida de hinata a mejorado se siente muy feliz por ello pero hay un vacio en su corazon y es la forma en que la sigue tratando un chico de ojos blancos los cuales le atraen nejihina CAP 11 SUBIDO
1. pensamientos y deceos

_**N/A: **_Hola chicos y chicas listas espero q les guste mi fic ya q es el primero

ADVERTENCIA: esto es hyugacest o nejihina como quieran llamarlo. Ósea que si eres anti nejihina o pro nejiten suicídate o ni veas este fic ok, q no quiero entupidas diciéndome son primos eso esta mal, que son parientes y otras cosas OK? ¬.¬

Inner: las odio con toda el alma O.Ó

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_capitulo 1: Pensamientos y deceos  
_

Era una tarde muy tranquila en la mansión hyuga, hinata estaba volviendo de una misión, estaba muy feliz porq había acabado otra misión rango b con mucho éxito

Pero a la vez estaba un poco decepcionada porq su querido primo de cabellos castaños ni la miraba.

Hace años ya se había resuelto el problema de su padre y ya todos se habían disculpado pero para el seguía siendo un estorbo. De tan solo pensar en eso

Le daba mucha melancolía…. Pero ¿porq le importaba eso? .siguió caminando

Asta llegar a uno de los pasillos de la mansión. Todavía le quedaban 2 horas antes

de ir a cenar así que decidió ir a su habitación y después pasear por la mansión.

_(Al otro lado de la mansión)_

Un chico de ojos blancos y melena marrón estaba entrenando en el doyo, pensando en muchas cosas, la principal de ellas era hinata

¿Por qué siempre la trataba como algo q el no pensaba? bueno en el pasado

el pensaba que era un estorbo pero ahora que todo cambio el pensaba muy

diferente sobre el clan y sobretodo sobre hinata.

-Hinata – suspiró, mientras se secaba con una toalla

El sabe lo que siente por ella , pero ….. no podría ser porque si alguien del souke tan solo se enteran de que la vio podrían matarlo . pero en el fondo no quería olvidarse de ella pasara lo que pasara , en ese momento estaba demasiado confundido como para resolver su problema y entonces decidió ir a su habitación , cambiarse y quizás con lo que le sobre del tiempo salir un rato de la mansión y reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

_Fin de la primera parte_

* * *

Hola!!! Dejen reviews plisssss!!!!! XD 

Chau ;)


	2. El compromiso de hinata

_**N/A **_Hola aquí traigo la conti espero q les guste gracias por los reviews anteriores

ADVERTENCIA: ya la puse en el cap anterior así que ya saben ¬ ¬

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo2: El compromiso de hinata_

Mientras q hinata iba a su habitación sintió a alguien cerca y entonces volteo la cabeza y era el…… el castaño de lejos caminando hacia su habitación

Ella quiso saludarlo pero su timidez o se lo permitía y además…. ¿ y si decía algo torpe? No…. Nunca se lo perdonaría, pero entonces en ese mismo momento cuando salio de sus pensamientos ya estaba cerca de ella y entonces decidió hablarle y dejar su timidez a un lado

ho…hola…ne..Neji…nii….san - dijo tímidamente, aunque tratara de dejar su timidez no podría

hola hinata-sama – dijo el haciendo una reverencia pero sin mirarla a los ojos

y cada uno siguió su rumbo normalmente aunque los dos se estaban lamentaban mentalmente .

Después de un rato todos ya estaban en el comedor, pero antes hiashi tenia que dar una noticia que traumaría a neji y a hinata.

hinata… tengo que decirte una noticia que el consejo del clan ya a decidido – dijo en un tono muy serio

¿si ….. Otou….san? – dijo la chica nerviosa

Eh decidido que ya que tienes edad para casarte , te e comprometido con un feudal de la aldea de la cascada , por el honor de la familia se casaran en 1 mes aproximadamente

Hinata se quedo aterrada por estar comprometida con alguien que no conocía y lo peor es que ya no tenia oportunidades para que neji se enamorara de ella , ya no había nada , ella simplemente pidió permiso para salir del comedor para dirigirse a su cuarto y estar hay llorando asta que ya no le quedaran mas lagrimas .

En lugar neji se quedo paralizado , en shock , quería matar a hiashi , en ese momento su paralisis fue sustituida por furia hacia hiashi y el consejo del clan , si no se iba de hay era capaz de asesinar a hiashi , lo que hizo fue pararse eh irse de hay pero sin antes cerrar la puerta tan pero tan duro que rompió 3 jarrones que habían hay , pero a el no le

* * *

importaba y decidió irse a una habitación muy familiar para el …….

Hola chicos y chicas espero que les halla gustado dejen reviews


	3. el sueño de neji

_**N/A: gracias por los reviews ya trate de hacerlo mas largo espero que les guste**_

ARVERTECIA: esto tiene un poco de lemon casi nada pero igual ya estas advertido/da

Y tambien esta la advertencia del principio

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo3: el sueño de neji_

Pero a el no le importaba y decidió irse a una habitación muy familiar …..

Hinata seguía llorando en su habitación desconsoladamente, mientras pensaba en lo miserable que es y seria su vida. Pero de repente oyó un ruido que provenía del pasillo, así que decidió salir eh ir ver y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a neji tirado en el suelo eh inconsciente, la chica se asusto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevo a su habitación para ver si tenia alguna herida o algo, se quedo con el en su habitación asta que a hinata la venció el sueño.

* * *

(Comienzo del sueño)

….. neji salio al patio y salto asta el balcón de hinata y la vio dormida con algunas lagrimas en sus pestañas , decidió acercarse hasta el punto de estar cerca de su cara , casi rozando sus labios , cuando de repente hinata despierta y ve soñolienta a neji quien con una mano la agarraba de la cintura y con la otra la agarraba del cuello

ne….neji..ni- pero el no la dejo terminar la frase porque sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella

hinata yo te amo mas que a nadie en este mugroso mundo- la empezó a besar mas apasionadamente, mientras empezaba a tocarla debajo de la ropa y ella gemía dulcemente, eso lo excito mas a seguir, decidió quitarle la ropa y dedicarle unos besos mas húmedos a su cuerpo. ella gemía y gemía con cada caricia que el le daba, el ya no podia contenerse mas, se desvistió lo mas rápido, quería sentir su piel contra la suya.

el calor entre los dos ya no podia tolerarse , así que decidió en ese momento entrar en ella y cuando lo hizo se abraso mas cerca de el y cerro sus ojos mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos asta que ambos cuerpos explotaron de placer.

El se dejo caer sobre ella pero sin querer aplastarla, ambos quedaron segundos en silencio asta que hinata le susurro algo a su oído que lo alegro mas de lo que ya estaba

neji….yo…tambi…en….te….amo – termino de decir y neji la beso dulcemente en los labios

quiero siempre estar con tigo , nunca te dejare a merced de otro , tu solo… eres mía ….- dijo y se durmió profundamente y ella también lo siguió en unos segundos

(Fin del sueño)

* * *

Neji se levanto en la mañana con un poco de jaqueca y de repente vio que no era su habitación, pero… el tenia sus ropas intactas así que se dio cuenta de que era un sueño pero…. ¿porque estaba en el cuarto de hinata, de repente recordó lo que paso ayer…

(Flash back)

_El iba caminando hacia la habitación de hinata cuando se empezó a sentirse extraño, después se puso pálido y se sintió mareado asta el punto de ver solo negro…._

Fin del flash back)

Hinata entro en la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras en las manos traía un baso de agua

hola….ne...ji...ni...isan…-le decía mientras le daba un baso de agua

hola hinata-sama ¿Qué hago aquí?

Bueno … to...do paso …cuando – lo recordaba muy bien

(Flash back)

_de repente oyó un ruido que provenía del pasillo, así que decidió salir eh ir ver y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a neji tirado en el suelo eh inconsciente, la chica se asusto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo llevo a su habitación para ver si tenia alguna herida o algo, se quedo con el en su habitación_

(Fin del fan flash)

aaaa…. muchas gracias hinata-sama – dijo el agradeciéndole- espero que no haya sido una molestia

nooo…no te…preo….cupes- dijo ella dulcemente

el ya se había tomado el agua y salio lo mas pronto de la habitación , pero sin antes despedirse y dar una reverencia.

* * *

(fin del cap) 

Hola aunque me costo trabajo espero que les aya gustado

Chau!!


	4. infancia

_**N/A:**_ Hola a todos aquí dejo la cuarta parte

ADVERTENCIA: si eres nejiten o anti nejihina solo no lo veas ok? ¬ ¬

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo4: infancia_

Los días pasaban volando sin que nadie se diese cuenta de ello, la fecha de la boda se estaba acercando y hinata solo pensaba en que nada de eso sucediera y que no se casara con alguien que no amaba….pero ya no se podría hacer nada, se casaba el sábado y todos en su casa excepto neji estaban orgullosos de ella por alfil iba a restaurar el honor de la familia ….. pero ¿porque neji no estaba feliz? se preguntaba mientras empacaba sus cosas para después poder arreglarse para ir a su ultima cena en esa casa.

Se sentía muy mal, ni siquiera había hablado con sus compañeros de equipo, ella estaba ignorando a todo el mundo para después no recordarlos y también para sentir el menor dolor posible. Cuando de repente había sacado un bolso atrás se encontró una carta y un video que decía (_feliz cumpleaños hinata-sama) . _se sorprendió mucho al encontrar un video asi guardado en su closet , decidió ver primero el video además de que atrás del video decia (_lea la carta después del video)_decidió hacerle caso y vio primero el video.

(Video)

_-Neji ella es hinata-sama, heredera del clan y tu prima- en ese momento hinata se esconde detrás de su papá pero después le muestra una sonrisa a neji _

_- papá es muy linda – dijo el chico de ojos blancos muy feliz_

_- hizashi me prestas un momento a neji _

_- claro_

_Un rato después de que lo sellaron….._

_Hinata estaba esperando a neji para que la ayudara a abrir esos obsequios e ir a jugar un rato_

_-hola hinata-sama porq no a abierto sus obsequios dijo el chico confuso, con las manos atrás ocultando un obsequio de su parte para ella_

_-es….es..que….n…no puedo….abrirlos …..yoo….so..lllaaa- dijo la chica en un tono un poco triste pero el chico le sonrió_

_no se preocupe- dijo el chico feliz- si quieres te puedo ayudar _

_- muuu..chas …gracias..- dijo la pequeña sonriendo tímidamente _

_Neji se había sentado al lado de ella para ayudarla mas fácil , después de un largo rato de abrir regalos el le quería dar un obsequio que había guardado desde muchas horas_

_- hinata-sama, quería darle este obsequio de mi parte , lo hice con mucho amor para usted_

_Hinata vio una carta que el le había hecho , pero cuando hinata vio que la abrió y la leyó se quedo demasiado feliz y abraso a su primo tímidamente _

_muchas….muchas..gracias…. Primito – y el correspondió su abraso muy feliz _

_(fin del video)_

Ella saco la película y vio la carta que decia:

_Hinata-nechan, sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda yo estaré hay, no importa lo que pase _

_Y aunque creas alguna vez que te odio jamás pasará porque yo nunca te odiare pase lo que pase porque eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y… aunque apenas te conocí… Yo se…que ahora y en el futuro ceras la mas dulce, tierna y aunque un poco tímida persona, nunca cambies hinata._

_Porque tu vales mucho para mi , y aunque no lo creas …… yo no quiero perderte …_

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HINATA!!!!TE DESEO LO MEJOR_

cuando termino de leer la carta le salían unas lagrimas de los ojos , ¿en realidad eso habrá sido cierto? ¿Qué le paso a ese chico dulce que la amaba más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, estaba llorando… llorando por quizás no tener a nadie ahora , cuando necesitaba a alguien como el . ella se dio cuenta de que lo ama , se dio cuenta unos segundos después , y que no solo lo quería solo como familia , sino como alguien unico, especial para ella.

Jamás quería amar a otra persona

Sino solo a el

( fin del capitulo)

Hola a todos ;) dejen reviews plisssss


	5. confeciones y angustias

_**N/A: hola espero que les guste**_

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo 5: confeciones y angustias  
_

Hinata , se había secado las lagrimas, no quería que nadie la viera llorando , se llevo la carta y se encamino hacia el comedor , pero se encontró con hanabi que tenia que decirle algo de mucha importancia_  
_

-hinata papá te estaba esperando desde hace un rato ¿Qué estabas haciendo para tardarte tanto? – le dijo en un tono serio y confuso

- buuu..bueno yo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese mismo momento agarro la carta que llevaba en el bolso

- que es esto, parece muy vieja esta carta- dijo empezando a leer la carta

-hanabi dámela……- dijo ella en intento de quitársela

- hmmm….ya veo…esto lo escribieron hace años…y fue escrita por….- dijo mientras revisaba el nombre- …neji?

- hanabi….yoo…pue…puedo explicarlo- dijo mientras le quitaba la carta- veras….la en..encontré en..mi closet …y…y….después la encontré hay junto a un video…..

- ya comprendo…¿y porque guardaste esta carta y no la botaste?-hinata se quedo callada- ¿ caso lo amas?

Hinata se quedo en algo parecido a estado de shock pero aun seguía viva , decidió responderle a su impaciente hermana con la verdad ya que ella se enteraría de que miente .

hanabi por favor….no….se lo cuentes…a papá – dijo ella en un tono nervioso y triste

no te preocupes hermanita ;) – dijo en un tono feliz- no se lo contaré , pero…..no le vas a decir a neji lo que sientes por el?

No …no…lo se …ya es demasiado tarde y ….quizás …no los ..corresponda ..y…me siga tratando ..con..con…indiferencia – dijo ella poniéndose triste

Bueno …es tu decisión no te puedo obligar-dijo y después suspiro-bueno vamos a cenar hermanita –le dijo caminando hacia el comedor pero sin dejar atrás a hinata

Neji lo había visto todo nada se lo había perdido de vista , se sintió feliz y a la vez un entupido , ella lo ama y el en cambio de haberle demostrado amor todo este tiempo había echo todo lo contrario, ignorando y mostrándole frialdad ….pero ya no podia hacer nada ….ella se iba hoy y jamás volvería y además su orgullo jamás lo dejaría acercarse a ella ya que ahorita era reconocido por el clan .no sabia que hacer y se encamino hacia la cena.

Hiashi esperaba a hinata muy cerio por su tardanza aunque decidió por hoy ignorar su retraso ya que iba a ser el ultimo

hinata por favor siéntate aquí – le dijo señalando un puesto vació al lado de el

ellos no estaban solos, estaban todos los del clan reunidos para la ultima cena de hinata y también para la boda . todos cenaron muy tranquilos , nadie hablo ni nada asta que todos terminaron de cenar hicieron una reverencia y se fueron.

Hinata no se sentía tan feliz (_N/A:_pues obviamente no me gustaría casarme con un extraño ¬ ¬).decidió retirarse en ese momento pero neji la iba a seguir asi que también se retiro.

Caminaron por el pasillo tranquilamente, aunque el se maldecía internamente y ella solo estaba pensando en lo que le dijo hanabi

- eh…esto….ne..neji- dijo ella tartamudeando

- si hinata-sama _**(N/**_ _**A: **_odio que el la llame asi ¬ ¬)

- esto..yo..tu…yo…yo-empezó a decir dificultosamente-tu….tu…me...yo…te….yo..te..am..amo. //// - dijo susurrándole

- ¿Qué dijo? O//O- el había oído pero quería volver a oírlo para ver si acaso había sido una broma

- dije que te amo mas que a nadie- dijo ella abrasándolo-no me quiero casar, nunca quise casarme me quiero quedar con tigo –dijo y se le salina lagrimas de los ojos.

- no – dijo el separándose de ella

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendía por la respuesta de su primo

- esto no puede ser , tu te vas a casar jamás funcionaria lo nuestro hinata, olvídalo , además esta es la única oportunidad en que puedes recuperar tu honor ….no la desperdicies- dijo el separándola bruscamente de el y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-adios hinata-sama

Hinata decidió irse a su habitación y llorar por lo que jamás tendrá: el amor de neji

(Fin del cap )

* * *

Dejen reviews plisssss 


	6. en busca de tu amor

_**N/A:**_hola losiento por retrasarme , espero que les guste__

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo6: en busca de tu amor_

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto pensaba en lo entupido y mediocre que había sido

Con ella, definitivamente la perdió para siempre, pensó mientras se dejaba caer en el futon(_**N/A:**_ como sea que se escriba)pensando en que las cosas no podrían ser peores….

(5:00 am en la mansión hyuga)

Hinata ya estaba saliendo de la mansión hyuga, todos estaban dormidos pero a ella no le importo, se quería ir lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar.

Ya estaba caminando por las calles desoladas de konoha cuando se encontró con el séptimo hokage (naruto) quien la vio y la saludo amistosamente

-hola¿Hinata que haces a estas horas de la mañana aquí sola?

- esto….yo…me …iba a ir…al país de la cascada …para mi boda

- a si pero tenias que irte mas tarde

- decidí irme ahorita….-dijo en un tono triste

- espero que te vaya bien – dijo el rubio algo triste/feliz – ¿no vas a extrañar konoha ni a nadie?

Hinata no quería responder , estaba demasiado triste como para responder, asi que solamente hizo un movimiento para dejar atrás a naruto eh irse corriendo sin despedirse , soltando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

-hinata!!!!!-la chica no le hizo caso y siguió su camino a paso rápido…..

(6:30 am en la mansión hyuga)

Neji se levanto malhumorado , otra vez avía soñado lo mismo que hace días , todos los días soñaba lo mismo y eso lo ponía de mal humor (_**N/A:**_vaya pervertido ¬ ¬U) de repente oyó un ruido de una puerta cerrarse y decidió averiguar que era , pero solo se encontró a hanabi triste viendo una nota que encontró en el cuarto de hinata que decía _adios a todos _ , neji se acerco a la chica de cabellos castaños y le pregunto:

-hanabi-sama …….-dijo en tono preocupante - ¿Qué le pasa?

- ¿que me pasa?...como que que me pasa – dijo en tono molesto/triste-que es lo que te pasa a ti

Neji no entendía nada de lo que su prima decía pero no pensaba quedarse callado

-¿a que se refiere hanabi-sama?- hanabi se quedo mirándolo a los ojos y después le dio una bofetada

- tu la amas….y la dejaste ir tan fácil….en cambio de luchar contra el destino para que su amor creciera …..tu sabias que ella te amaba….y la trataste tan mal …eres un bastardo….-dijo en tono muy molesto pero calmada- eres….tan..tan egoísta ….solo piensas en lo que podrías perder

Y lo que as logrado asta ahorita ….solo piensas en ti …..y ni siquiera piensas que aunque hallas perdido tu honor al menos estuvieras con ella ahorita – dijo ella calmándose un poco

Neji se quedo callado un momento, hanabi ya se estaba aburriendo y se iba a ir pero neji la detuvo

-que debo hacer-hanabi sonrió y se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

-tienes que …..Escuchar tu corazón – le dijo y se fue dejando a neji pensativo, no tardo mucho en reaccionar y decidió ir a buscarla y esta vez…..no la dejaría ir tan fácil…

4 días después….

Hinata estaba vestida con un kimono blanco , su cabello estaba recogido como un moño , pero su cara reflejaba una gran tristeza , quería morirse en ese momento.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos, era una de las criadas del palacio que le informo que ya podia bajar al salón donde iba a ser la ceremonia .

Uno de los guardias que la espiaba mucho (inner: quien seria …como si no supiera es el chico listo ¬ ¬ "neji " ) decidió ayudarla asta el salón de ceremonias

¿la puedo ayudar?-dijo serenamente contemplándola interiormente

Ehh….yo….bue..bueno- dijo la chica tímidamente tomándolo de la mano para no caerse en las escaleras – gra..gracias…por..ser muy ..atento con migo estos días – dijo ella sonrojándose

No tiene porq agradecerlo- dijo sereno- es un placer ayudarla-dijo y ella se puso roja como un tomate

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y fueron llendo hacia el salón de ceremonias asta llegar

A hinata la dejaron entrar pero a neji no porq tenia que hacer vigilancia afuera.

Toda la ceremonia iba normal asta que llego el momento menos deseado para neji

harakashi hajuta ¿aceptas a hyuga hinata como tu esposa?

si acepto

hyuga hinata ¿aceptas a harakashi hajuta como tu esposo?

eh……..esto…..- ella se negaba interiormente a decir si – yo…….yo….-empezó a decir dificultosamente

eso es un si – dijo el feudal

alguien esta en contra de este matrimonio que hable ya o que calle

de repente todos los vidrios de las ventanas estaban cayendo violentamente al suelo ,

todo el mundo gritaba desesperados mientras que el feudal desaparecía dejando a hinata sola la cual estaba empezando a ver una figura borrosa que se empezaba a acercar a ella y no pudo ver el resto porq en ese momento se desmayo …….

(fin del cap)

* * *

Dejen reviews plisssss :3 


	7. una mirada ,un beso lo cambiara todo

_N/A:_ este cap no hice mas largo espero que les guste por favor dejen reviews :3

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo7:una mirada ,un beso lo cambiara todo_

-…….

Hinata despertó después de unas horas, acostada en unos calidos brazos quienes la sostenían para evitar caerse, de repente recupero la vista y vio que quien la sostenía era…¿¡neji, pensó mientras el castaño volteo a verla serenamente. Pero ella no le hizo caso y frunció el seño mientras intentaba liberarse de sus brazos.

¿que haces?-dijo el castaño confuso mientras veía como ella caminaba unos pasos y le daba la espalda.

No te entiendo….-dijo fríamente – primero me rechazas de forma brusca y….ahora me sacas de la boda y no se a donde me llevas , y no me quedare para averiguarlo , me ire por mi propio camino – dijo la chica caminando en otra dirección pero neji sin pensarlo dos veces evito que diera un paso mas , la agarro de la cintura para apretarla mas contra el y la beso serena y enérgicamente , ella

estaba sorprendida por la actitud de su primo….ella en realidad había deseado ese beso desde hace tiempo….

hinata….yo en realidad te amo desde hace tiempo , por favor perdóname por herirte ….te juro que jamás volverá a pasar – dijo y la volvió a besar queriendo otra vez probar sus labios

sin poder evitarlo a hinata se le salieron algunas lagrimas de sus ojos , al fin era feliz ya que su primo la amaba tanto como ella .

ne…neji – dijo dificultosamente mientras que el le quitaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares y le daba un beso tierno en su frente - te amo….- y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso y el gustoso lo correspondió

después de un rato saltando árboles , ella le hizo un cuestionario de cómo fue que llego allá y de cómo sabia donde estaba el palacio .

y entonces como sabias en el momento en que si alguien se oponía o no

muy fácil me fui transformado de uno de los guardias del palacio y así podría saber las cosas que pasarían o no

tu eras…….-dijo la chica empezando a recordar todas las cosas que hicieron en el palacio

si yo era el guardia que andaba con tigo – la chica se sorprendió

pero….cuando decidiste irme a buscar –dijo la chica y el empezó a recordar todo

_(Flash back)_

_que debería de hacer-dijo y la chica sonrió y se acerco a su oído_

_escucha tu corazón – le dijo mientras se iba dejando a neji pensativo_

_(fin del flash back)_

En ese momento neji sonrió, le debía mucho a hanabi después de todo. Hinata lo vio confusa por no recibir respuesta

digamos que fue un buen consejo el que me ayudo de la persona menos esperada – dijo y hinata sonrió

Después de un rato buscando algún lugar donde quedarse, lo encontraron en unos 500 metros , un hotel no tan lujoso pero a ellos no les importaba y hinata ya estaba muy agotada y mas llevando un kimono puesto , neji decidió entrar al lugar junto con hinata

-bienvenidos¿en que les puedo ayudar?- dijo el empleado del hotel

- dos habitaciones por favor-(_**N/A: **_inner: ¬ ¬ se mas romántico por favor)

- lo siento solo nos queda una –(_**N/A: inner**_: muajajaja)

- es…esta…bien-dijo la chica sonrojada

- son cien yenes – dijo mientras neji le pagaba y firmaba un libro del hotel

- aquí tienen-dijo el empleado dándole las llaves con una sonrisa-disfruten su habitación recién casados ;)- dijo y hinata se sonrojo mas

La habitación era grande, la mas grande de todas con una cama matrimonial enorme y pétalos de rosas en la sabanas y la habitación con un aroma a jazmín, el señor quizás la eligió a propósito por ellos dos pensó neji con una cara de ¬ ¬ pero no le importo mucho, en realidad la habitación era linda y limpia y no era tan sucia como la de los otros hoteles en los que había ido en las otras misiones de AMBU.

Inspeccionaron la habitación, después de un rato vieron que no había nada y hinata se dejo caer en la cama viendo al techo muy cansada y con muchos pensamientos rondando su cabeza , ahora que haría ya que se había escapado y todo el mundo, tarde o temprano se enterarían , pero también feliz porq su amado la halla rescatado de el infierno que iba a ser su vida , y que le halla correspondido sus sentimientos.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y neji se acostó a su lado para poder admirarla más.

…….

¿Que pasa?

No nada pensando

En que

En como va a ser nuestra vida de ahora en adelante…en como será todo

No te preocupes – dijo besándola – no dejare que nos separen además encontrare un lugar donde podamos vivir en paz -dijo el con una sonrisa y una mirada serena

Gracias Neji-kun (_**N/A:**_ que cute e encanta ese sufijo ) dijo ella besándolo tiernamente mientras se abrasaba a el

Después de un rato el decidió romper el contacto porque tenia que asearse y ella lo comprendía. después de uno minutos se oyó la puerta cerrarse y la llave de la ducha abrirse , neji se estaba duchando (_**N/A**_ : imagínense eso ¬) y pensando en que al fin iba a ser feliz y que nada malo iba a pasar mientras estuvieran lejos de konoha y de la ciudad de la cascada .

Después de un rato cerro la llave y busco de la maleta que se había llevado con ropa de hinata y de el , agarro una pijama limpia , se la puso y salio del baño , mientras veía a hinata con una cara soñolienta mientras el sonreía , ella se paro para ir al baño para ducharse y el le robo un beso ,ella sonrió y se metió al baño . el se acostó en la cama mientras seguía pensando en la gran ayuda de hanabi, en sus compañeros de equipo y mas en naruto también por la gran ayuda que le había dado

_( Flash back)_

_Ya estaba camino a la salida de konoha cuando se encontró con naruto en el camino, como si lo estuviera esperando para decirle algo_

_hey genio ¿vas a buscar a hinata?_

_Hai – dijo en tono serio_

_Tu la amas verdad-neji iba a mentir pero el no lo dejo hablar- porq si me dices que no no te diré a donde fue ,ni la dirección – neji cerro la boca mientras que le pensaba decirle la verdad, además el era su amigo , podría guardar el secreto _

_Hai yo la amo- le dijo y naruto sonrió mientras le decía a donde debía ir y todos los datos necesarios_

_Que te valla bien y no la lastimes nunca – dijo naruto despidiéndose del chico mientras este hacia una sonrisa en su rostro_

_Eso tenlo por seguro_

_(fin del flash )_

Sonrió, después de todo naruto era una buena persona y lo mas importante un buen hokage

Hinata salio del baño con una pijama manga corta y unos shorts azules, ya no tenia maquillaje en su rostro y su cabello estaba suelto y limpio. de verdad se veía hermosa pensó el castaño mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la cama y se cobijaba y el también lo hacia . se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato asta que hinata habló.

-Neji….te puedo abrazar – dijo mientras que el sonreía y la besaba en la frente tiernamente

- claro porque no –dijo mientras el la abrasaba y ella le correspondía

Se quedaron un rato asi asta que el sueño los empezó a alcanzar

asta mañana – dijo el

asta mañana – dijo ella besándolo mientras se separaban lentamente sin romper el abrazo y empezándose a dormir.

* * *

Inner: wuuuuuuu!!!!! Deje mi huella o

Hey que haces…. Quítate O.Ó……hola a todos ya se que el final no me quedo tan emocionante pero espero que les guste el próximo cap, dejen reviews y también sugerencias 


	8. muerte o decesperación

_N/A: _hola espero que les guste el cap o

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo8:muerte y desesperación _

Hinata y Neji se levantaron temprano para que les diera tiempo de llegar a un pueblo antes de que anocheciera, ya estaban saliendo del hotel cuando el empleado les dio algo

-tengan –les dio un amuleto –esto les dará suerte

Cuando hinata agarro el amuleto se sintió extraña y se empozó a poner pálida

-¿hinata que te esta pasando?-dijo en tono preocupante

- ne….ne..ji-dijo mientras la chica se empezaba a caer al suelo

-hinata-dijo mientras evitaba que tocara el suelo

En ese momento las puertas se empezaban a cerrar y después los ventiladores echaron un aroma toxico que a la vez debilitaba el chakara

¿porq crees que nadie entra a este hotel?- dijo el falso hotelero , que en realidad era un espía del feudal

Mal…maldito cabron…..-dijo mientras se empezaba a desmayar

Después de unas horas Neji se despertó en algo parecido a un matadero y lo peor era que estaba atado con una cuerda de chákara muy resistente en una billotina

¿con que tu eras el falso guardia eh? - dijo el feudal muy serio

¿ Que quiere ? – dijo en un tono frío – ¿donde esta hinata?

Hmmm…-dijo el feudal- primero … ¿ por arruinar mi boda y mi honor te matare …y segundo …ella morirá también pero de otra forma .

Usted….-dijo neji en tono serio- es tan egoísta ….solo matará a dos personas por arruinar su honor

Cállate – le dijo mientras se acercaba a neji y lo abofeteaba- dentro de un rato veras como mataremos a tu novia – dijo en tono serio – por traición – dijo mientras se iba de la habitación

(Pensamientos)

_Tengo que hacer algo rápido antes de que le hagan algo muy malo a hinata, vamos piensa, en un combate debió de haber pasado eso_

(Flash back)

_Neji tenia 14 años cuando estaba en la búsqueda de sasuke , en ese momento se estaba enfrentando con kidoumaru el cual le había echo los mismos hilos de chákara que tenia atados ahora , en ese momento el los rompió poniendo una gran cantidad de chakara en su cuerpo ….(N/A: _aunque no me acuerdo si fue asi o no Uu

( fin del flash back)

_Ya se que hacer ….. –_en ese momento utilizando lo poco que le quedaba de chakara

Se logro liberar , pero ya no le quedaba chakara y para salir de esa puerta necesitaba mucho chakara , tenia que haber otra salida, pensó mientras veía la habitación buscando una forma de salir y rescatar a hinata ….

Mientras en otra habitación…..

hinata comenzaba abrir los ojos lentamente a ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando cuando de repente la puerta se abre de golpe entrando por ella un hombre con una capa negra y la cara la tenia cubierta por una mascara del mismo color que la túnica

quien...quien eres tu???

- eso no te importa linda- acercándose a hinata

hinata se alejo del el extraño y se fue hacia una pare, grave error, porq el enmascarado la sujeto del brazo y la tiro a la cama, agarro una cuerda y ato los brazos de la pobre hinata a la baranda de la cama

si te quedas quieta será mejor- de un momento a otro el enmascarado despojo a hinata de sus prendas y al ver la linda figura que tenia hinata quedo embelesado

Luego agarro a hinata por las caderas y la beso sin piedad ese beso tenia furia un beso salvaje pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abre y sale un chico de pelo castaño ojos blancos

-neji...neji-kun- al borde de las lagrimas

Neji estaba tan furioso que uso un taijutsu que logró que el enmascarado fuera tumbado a la pared , neji ya se estaba recuperando su chakara y no iba a dejar eso asi .

- byakugan – dijo el mientras se acercaba rápidamente para hacerle el puño suave y lo mataba a golpes (inner: wuuu: ) mátalo) pero era una copia y el verdadero se le acercaba por detrás para golpearlo en el cuello asiendo que neji cayera al suelo , mientras que trataba de llevarse a hinata ya desmayada , pero neji no se lo impidió , esta vez hizo el puño suave mas fuerza que el anterior

Haciendo que el enmascarado cayera al suelo inconciente, mientras que agarraba a hinata antes de que cayera con el.

Salio de la habitación rápidamente con hinata en sus brazos solo cubierta con una sabana blanca , buscando la salida mas rápida , utilizando el byakugan a encontró pero tenia que salir del lugar en menos de 10 segundos.

Quedaban 3 segundos el ya estaba casi cerca de la salida y logro salir e irse lejos antes de que la bomba explotara el lugar y casi todo a su alrededor

Estaba descansando en unos árboles sosteniendo a hinata en sus brazos, la cual seguía inconsciente , neji estaba muy preocupado por ella , casi desesperado pensando en que no le allá echo nada grave...

(fin del cap )

* * *

Hola me quedo muy dramático dejen reviews plisssss 


	9. nadie nunca nos separa

Hola aca dejo el otro cap

* * *

_una mirada prohibida _

_capitulo9:nunca nos separaran_

-…….-_hinata por favor despierta…_-pensó mientras la abrasaba y la besaba en la frente

- … ¿eh?...q..que a pasado..-susurro la chica mientras abría los ojos

-hinata – dijo mientras la abrasaba fuerte –lo siento …de veras lo siento…debí..debí llegar a tiempo – dijo mientras una lagrima le salía del ojo

- Ne…Neji …no … no te disculpes…en realidad llegaste a tiempo….antes..d..de que me hiciera….algo peor …- dijo la chica abrasando –gra…gracias…por salvarme

- no te preocupes, yo siempre te protegeré cueste lo que me cueste – dijo besándola

Tiernamente en la boca

Neji se levanto con ella en sus brazos para buscar algún lugar donde descansar , de repente vio una casa abandonada a lo lejos y no dudo en ir para allá .

Cuando vio la casa por dentro tenia muchos muebles intactos con una bolsa encima de ellos , pero el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas . hinata decidió bajarse de sus brazos y decidirse a limpiar , pero neji negó de que se moviera y limpió todo el lugar el solo asta dejarlo impecable

Termino cansado y decidió descansar un rato en el mueble y en menos de diez minutos se quedo dormido por falla de fuerzas.

Hinata sonrió cuando lo vio descansar en el sofá y decidió ir a uno de los cuartos , abrió un armario y vio que en el había mucha ropa envuelta por una bolsa y toda estaba limpia .Ya se la había probado y le quedo a su medida . salio del cuarto con una yukata puesta , cuando salio del cuarto e iba por los pasillos sintió como si alguien la siguiera pero cuando volteo no había nadie y eso la asusto un poco , siguió su camino hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba la cena con unas velas y flores por todas partes , ella se sorprendió al encontrar comida y todo eso , además el pueblo quedaba a kilómetros de esa casa , pensó la chica mientras se acercaba a la mesa .

De un momento a otro sintió como si alguien la abrasara por detrás y cuando volteo sonrió al ver a su amado abrasándola por detrás, la ponía frente a el y la besaba tiernamente .

-hice la cena –dijo susurrándole en el oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla , mientras ella le sonreía

-gra..gracias-dijo mientras se sonrojaba y lentamente se separaba de el e iba hacia la mesa .

Comieron en silencio muy cerca el un del otro disfrutando de la tibieza de ambos, asta que hinata decidió hablar pero de un tema no muy adecuado.

-neji-kun…tu…tu. crees que otou-san reaccione ..cu..cuando se entere de que no me casé ?

- no lo se hinata, pero ahora eso no importa….debemos estar lejos de konoha y la aldea de la cascada y estar juntos en cualquier lugar por ahora …..

(mientras en konoha)

--hiashi-sama ,hiashi-sama –dijo un integrante del bouke

- que ocurre-dijo el en tono serio

- noticias del país de la cascada – dijo el en tono serio- el feudal a muerto por un ninja de konoha –hiahi se sorprendido mientras fruncía el seño-¿como era?

-bueno….me dijeron que era de cabello castaño , ropa blanca y se trasformo en uno de los guardias del feudal solo para llevarse a su futura esposa…..

Hiashi frunció el seño de forma peligrosa mientras apretaba los puños y pensaba:

-_yo sabia, neji hizo todo esto y hinata se dejo en cambio de pelear contra el …esa chiquilla es una deshonra y neji mas ….ese …ese..bastardo –_pensó mientras cerraba los ojos

-¿y que va a ser hiashi-sama?

- dile al hokage que en la noche hablaré con el – dijo en tono frío mientras le daba al integrante del bouke autorización para que se retirara .

Hanabi lo había visto todo y corrió asta la oficina del hokage

Naruto mientras tanto estaba viendo desde su ventana el atardecer y pensando en aquellos tiempos de antes de ser hokage

-¡¡¡naruto!!!-grito hanabi desesperada

- que pasa hanabi-dijo preocupado

-tienes que hacer algo antes de que otousan hable con tigo de….-callo la chica desesperadamente

-antes de que me hable de que-dijo naruto confundido

- de neji y hinata-dijo hanabi seria-no puedes decirle donde están ni que paso o si no mandará a ninjas a buscarlos

- …..haré todo lo posible hanabi-chan …no te preocupes evitare eso cueste lo que me cueste

- gracias …..espero que eso pase-dijo hanabi en tono triste

- ¿ hey que paso ¿porque hay tantos tristes aquí?- dijo Kiba entrando por la ventana con Ino y su hija Kira con su perrita Akara

- que haces aquí Kiba , estoy resolviendo algo urgente

-de repente entra Shino , Ten Ten , Lee y su hijo Leen

-si es sobre nuestros amigos debemos saber – dijo Lee en un tono serio

- bueno si prometen guardar el secreto-dijo Naruto en tono serio

- lo juramos-dijeron todos

Y asi naruto le explico todo a todos mientras todos ponían cara de O.O

-wow-exclamo la hija de kiba

-exacto-le dijeron Kiba e Ino

- y….que vas a hacer – dijo Shino en su típico tono frío

- pues tengo planeado algo pero no se si funcione- dijo Naruto en un tono pensativo

- yo se que pensaras en algo bueno hokage – dijo la pequeña imagen viviente de Lee – además la fuerza de la juventud nos ayudará

-asi se habla pequeño Leen - dijo Ten Ten y Lee al mismo tiempo

-_la viva imagen de Lee--_pensó naruto

- Naruto….-dijo Lee- recuerda que si necesitas ayuda nos tienes a nosotros

- tenlo por seguro – dijo Kiba con un tono feliz/burlón (N/A: obvio el siempre tan burlón ¬ ¬)

Naruto sonrió mientras que veía a los demás con la misma expresión, pero alguien toco la puerta , asomándose un integrante del bouke para darle una noticia al séptimo hokage

hokage-sama , hiashi –sama lo quiere ver –dijo en un tono frío , caracterizado como de los hyuga

todos quedaron en shock pero Naruto reacciono a tiempo

dile que lo veré en dos horas y hanabi-sama , hiashi-sama quiere que esté allá pronto- dijo y hanabi asintió con la cabeza

dile que lo veré en dos horas – dijo el hokage a el integrante del bouke , mientras que este se retiraba dejando a todos pensativos

* * *

(fin del cap)

Hola espero que les allá gustado , estoy pensando un lemon en el próximo cap pero no estoy segura, si alguien quiere lemon en el próximo cap que lo escriba en un review y si no díganlo en un review

chau


	10. decisiones y almas unidas

ADVERTENCIA:este cap tiene lemon pero es muy diferente al otro asi que ya estas advertido

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Capitulo10: decisiones y almas unidas_

-…..

-no podemos dejar que mande a ninjas a buscarlos para matarlos

- tranquilos , haré algo – dijo el hokage preocupado

- pero no nos iremos naruto , ellos son nuestros amigos y no podemos dejarlos

-estabien escóndanse afuera de la ventana-dijo naruto serio

Después de unas horas hiashi ya estaba allá y los jóvenes estaban ocultado entre unas ramas cercanas a la ventana oyendo toda la discusión

-¡como que no me da autorización para que unos ninjas vayan a buscar a hyuga hinata y a hyuga neji! –grito histérico el souke

-no puedo permitir eso , el decidió ir a buscarla con un buen propósito asi que no podrá buscarlos y si manda ninjas sin mi autorización lo destierro de konoha y hanabi queda como lider-dijo naruto golpeando la mesa

-inner hanabi: YEAH!!!!SAQUEN AL VIEJO WUUUUU:D

- grrrrrrr…. –gruño hiashi – y cual es el propósito-dijo hiashi calmado

-no!!!naruto no le digas-pensó lee.

-bueno… es algo personal no puedo decírselo –dijo naruto serio

-hmmm…pues piénselo bien …porque esto no acabará así –dijo hiashi antes de retirarse

-naruto!naruto!-dijo lee- ¿estas bien?

-eh resuelto cosas peores –dijo naruto mientras daba un suspiro

- espero que todo vaya bien-dijo kiba

-guau, guau-ladro akamaru

(Mientras con hinata y neji)

Ya avían terminado de comer tranquilos y se fueron a dormir en el cuarto donde estaba la cama matrimonial , después de tres horas neji no podía dormir , seguía soñando con el sueño que tuvo antes de irse de konoha , se maldecía internamente por soñar esas cosa _–si ella no quiere no la obligare –_ se dijo a si mismo en silencio , de repente sintió

Que hinata se despertaba lentamente y se volteo a ver a neji a los ojos .

-¿Que paso? Te sentí despierto – dijo la chica soñolienta

- no pasa nada –dijo pero la chica lo miro a los ojos y depuse de un rato le dijo algo

-estas mintiendo, dime la verdad-dijo la chica en un tono serio

- bueno….-dijo el sonrojándose-fue por un sueño

Ella siguió viendo a los ojos y descubrió lo que el quería y vio que no era malo porq en realidad la amaba.

hinata dirigió sus ojos hacia los de neji y le dio un tierno beso lo q significo para neji el llamado. Y el no se quedo atrás y correspondió su beso apasionadamente mientras empezaba a abrir su boca para profundizar el beso , se separo de ella lentamente para besar su cuello apasionadamente mientras ella soltó un gemido

que hiso que este excitara empezando a quitarle la yukata mientras a besaba en los labios , pero ella no se quedo atrás y le quito la camisa que llevaba puesta el chico , los dos estaba muy excitados, querían amarse asta que ya no tuvieran fuerzas .

cuando el chico se levanto a verla ,estaba con los cabellos revueltos , las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados , en ese momento la vio con dulzura y la beso tiernamente mientras le quitaba los últimos vestigos de ropa y ella asi lo mismo pero con timidez .

-te…te…amo-dijo la chica en un suspiro

-yo también te amo , jamás te dejaré sola –dijo el chico mientras besaba otra vez su cuello mientras la chica jadeaba intentando controlar el sube y baja de su pecho

El empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo sin detenerse mientras la chica gemía y jadeaba tratando de responder las caricias y los besos de su amado , cuando el ya necesitaba hacerla suya se levanto y le acaricio el cabello

-estas lista-le pregunto con nerviosismo

-si..p..pero…despacio-dijo la chica tartamudeando

-no te preocupes jamás te haría daño – dijo el chico empezando a penetrarla pero ella sintió un agudo dolor después de que atravesó la tela , y empezó a llorar , neji se sorprendió y con sus labio seco sus lagrimas y le dio un beso para relajarla

-en realidad lo siento solo…solo…quería amarte pero si te hace sentir mejor olvida todo esto y me voy-estaba muy preocupado y exageraba un poco pero hinata le dio un beso

- no…no…te pre..preocupes…yo..estoy bien…no te detengas …dijo la chica calmando su llanto,neji espero un rato y después se empezó a mover dentro de ella lentamente , hinata ya no sentía dolor y beso los labios de el apasionadamente y eso lo hiso acelerar las embestidas haciendo nuevos gemidos enérgicos entre ellos dos pero no duro mucho porque en poco tiempo el placer estallo en ellos .

Neji se abraso a hinata mientras que le sonreía y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios. mientras que el sueño los alcanzaba pero antes de dormirse ambos se volvieron a confesar.

-te amo…-dijo la chica mientras entrecerraba los ojos

- yo también te amo –después de eso ambos se durmieron y neji NO volvió a soñar eso otra vez, porque su sueño se había vuelto realidad….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente hinata se despertó primero que el y al verlo hiso una sonrisa en su rostro , mientras trataba de parase pero no podía ni quería porque no quería abandonar su calidez y no quería porque el estaba encima de el apoyando su cabeza en su hombro . el se empezaba a despertar y cuando la vio sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

-buenos días-dijo el chico alegre y con una expresión serena en su rostro

-buenos días amor-dijo ella amablemente

Después de un rato desayunando decidieron quedarse en esa casa y aunque la ciudad quedara lejos para comprar los alimentos igual en esa casa estaban mas seguros que allá…

(fin del cap)

* * *

Jeje voy a hacer la continuación después dejen reviews plissss 


	11. epilogo

_N:A: _hola a todos perdón por tardarme aquí tienen el epilogo que es el final de una mirada prohibida espero que les allá gustado el fic nos vemos

* * *

_Una mirada prohibida_

_Epílogo _

-.-

……………………………………………………………………………………

(12 años en el futuro)

Una chica de 12 años y medio se acercaba a una casa lejos del pueblo con una banda de la aldea del hielo en sus manos (invente el nombre asi que no me maten)

-mamá ya llegue –dijo una chica con un aspecto frío pero a la vez alegre

- bienvenida a casa –le dijo una señora de 28 años a su hija- felicidades

-gracias mamá –dijo la chica –¿ donde esta papá ?

- el ya esta por llegar – aclaro su madre

- fe…feli….felicidades…nechan-dijo un pequeño muy tímido de 3 años saliendo de detrás de las piernas de su madre .

-gracias Hikaru –dijo la chica acercándose a el y dándole un abraso-¿como te fue hoy?

-bi…bi….bien-dijo el pequeño sonrojándose y poniéndose detrás de su madre otra vez. En ese momento llego un hombre de 29 años con un regalo en sus manos para su hija .

-felicidades –dijo mientras le daba el regalo y cuando ella lo abrió y sonrió ampliamente

-un gato –dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo sacaba de la caja de regalo y le acariciaba las orejas-gracias otou-san

Ya la vida de neji y hinata había sido la que ellos siempre quisieron esta vez nadie se interpondría entre ellos y menos tocarían a sus hijos y todo gracias a naruto por avisar al feudal del hielo que protegiera a neji , hinata y su futura familia .

-hikaru¿me quieres acompañar a entrenar?-hikaru lo miro con una sonrisa tímida, asintió y se fue con ella dejando solos a hinata y neji los cuales se fueron a la habitación donde dormían . cuando se sentaron en la amplia cama y se mantuvieron un largo rato en silencio ella decidió hablar mientas se recargaba junto a el .

-soy muy feliz …..tenemos dos hijas , ambas están sanas y lo mas importante es que estamos los cuatro juntos . –dijo la mujer en un tono muy feliz

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla pero ella le dio uno en la boca , pero muy tierno .

Ellos y sus hijos eran muy felices , todo era perfecto, nada podría arruinarse ya que nadie sabia donde estaban y dudaban que los encontraran o almenos eso pensaban…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya la fecha de los exámenes chunnin estaba cerca , hana(la hija de neji y hinata) estaba hospedada en konoha , en una pequeña choza que el feudal del hielo le dio .

Una tarde la chica decidió salir de la choza pero en ese momento choco con el hokage de la villa

lo siento

hey!!! Hola como estas ? como están tus padres –dijo naruto en tono feliz

muy bien gracias a usted –dijo la chica en un tono de agradecimiento

¿vas a ir a las pruebas de los exámenes chunnin?

Hai-dijo la chica en tono serio

Hmmm…te pareces mucho a tu padre-dijo naruto en un tono observador

Hai asta mamá lo dice – dijo la chica en un tono serio

¿Hey quieres ir a tomar té un rato?

Claro – dijo la chica en un tono mas blando

………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de un rato charlando con la chica naruto estaba muy feliz , tenían una gran hija la cual era idéntica a su padre y su hermano era igual a su madre definitivamente …

vaya de verdad están muy bien allá –dijo naruto en un tono muy feliz

si es cierto –dijo la chica – pero lo que mas deseo es convertirme en elite anbu y ser la mas fuerte

yo se que lo harás-dijo naruto sonriendo tiernamente recordándose a sus viejos amigos

bueno tengo que irme , se hace tarde nos vemos luego –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia e yéndose

nos vemos –dijo naruto despidiéndose felizmente al fin ellos eran felices y habían encontrado sus sueños y sus metas. Y ahora sus miradas siempre se verían sin que nadie les detuviese

(fin)

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado //// bye 


End file.
